


Awake

by Sai Cannopy Cé (Sai_Cannopy)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, because fuck the series for ever having a good time, mainly a mini fic on this HC I had for Sora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sai_Cannopy/pseuds/Sai%20Cannopy%20C%C3%A9
Summary: Mini fic for this HC I had some time ago.





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Just a mini story (is it even a story) for this headcanon that Sora can never sleep properly, especially after Dream Drop Distance. Idk about you, but being told that there was a possibility of never being able to wake up and having your body hijacked for some asshole's plot is definitely not something I'd be able to sleep easy on. Also, what if your friends suddenly disappear on you again? Yeah, not a fun idea.  
> Anyways, here's my shit fic to add to the fandom.

Honestly, Lea - or Axel, as everyone was annoyingly calling him despite his protests - was getting confused.

 

Here he was, training with his new “friends” and trying to find a way to get Roxas back from wherever he was in his somebody when the source of literal happiness Sora comes bumbling around at who-knows-what time. No skip to his beat, no tears over unknown people. Just a walk straight to the outside, where Aqua was surely to be.

 

Now, Aqua, for all the little he knew about her, she had her reasons to be up. From what he heard, she had been in the Realm of Darkness. Whatever that was. No interactions, no food (he’s not sure on this), nothing but darkness around her alongside crumbling worlds. He’s sure she was hallucinating that last part, but he can’t be too sure due to how pathetic her health was when they met.

 

Riku had his fair share of hell. Lea’s not too sure what he did (besides what he did to his friend), but he knows he was Ansem. Not entirely sure who Ansem was, but apparently that freaked out the kid enough to stay away from his friends. He’s still sure that the kid isn’t always himself when he fights, or if he’s 100% awake when he needs to be.

 

But Sora? No way. That kid was the walking embodiment of idiocy and giddiness. His smile almost - he had to remind himself on that - shone 24/7. He didn’t ever scream anything like pain or weakness.

 

He was literally the reason many of them were even united ~~and why Kairi and Sora’s many other friends didn’t beat up people like him for past screw-ups~~.

 

Apparently they were all wrong.

 

And he was double, because there was Sora. Right next to Aqua, who didn’t seem the bit bothered by the new addition.

 

Lea sighed as he saw the two sit next to each other, not bothered by the other’s presence. In fact, they seemed to enjoy that silence. He wasn’t sure why, but he was happy to see the sight.

 

The lightbulb finally blinked into existence, blaring to his metaphorical face as to why the kid was awake and not even bothered by Aqua: he’d been fighting for almost two years straight, no true break whatsoever! He had lost his friends and sought them again (according to what he saw thanks to Namine’s powers), and he suddenly had to fight for the worlds’ sake. Then the poor kid’s given the bomb of his life that he’s been considered a vessel for the side of darkness - he doesn’t know Xehanort, but he knows he wants to beat his ass into the ground for sure for the hell he did to all of them, especially Isa - and he almost falls asleep for possibly eternity until he’s awoken as a vessel for the asshole. He also has memories of someone who was also friends with him, and the people who now fight beside him had some role in his Nobody’s life.

 

There’s also the fact that he’s a terrible worrier for his friends.

 

No wonder the kid can’t sleep.

 

Lea sighs to himself as he hears the door open once more, to his room. Barely registering the new person, he stares out to the duo simply sitting in silence as Riku sits next to him, a new bystander to the situation. Of course Riku would be up and watching too; he would definitely worry for someone whom he almost lost again.

 

Honestly, he wonders how all of them, ignorant children in the past, were roped into this hellhole of a life.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost forgot! Unless you were following me on my tumblr account (art-sexua1), you probably might have noticed that I posted a post on this new KH server I created alongside my good ol' friend, David. Please join us. I'm beggin' ya. We're as good as empty.  
> Here's the link if, well, ya do decide on joining: https://discord.gg/twHm6gE  
> Hope you enjoyed this fic.


End file.
